


100 Kinks - Mirafreed - Christmas

by furidojasutin



Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [37]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Kink Meme, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Drabble no. 37 for the 100 Kinks Challenge





	100 Kinks - Mirafreed - Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Mirafreed - Christmas  
> requested by a darling Mirafreed and Laxana shipper <3  
> always open for ship/kink suggestions for this meme ;) (although I'm a slow ass)

Mirajane didn’t think she had ever seen Freed so happy at one of their Christmas parties before, apart from perhaps the year Laxus returned from his exile. But the very special thing about this year was that it was the first Christmas they spent as a _couple_ and the barmaid couldn’t describe just how happy she was as well, especially whenever he came to check on her and spent a few moments whispering sweet affectionate things in her ear and trying to secretly give her very tiny kisses. All in all the guild’s celebration had been a mess as usual though an utter success for sure. 

When they finally got to Freed’s house it was fairly late already and it didn’t take long till the rune mage wrapped his arms around her from behind, taking in the scent of her beautiful hair and soft skin. It was Mira though who told him that there was one last present he would have to unwrap and she left him in the living room, waiting… till moments later she stepped back in, her attire changed. 

Freed’s jaw almost dropped and his turquoise eyes went wide; she was wearing little fabric now but what was covering her glorious body was red lingerie with thin fluffy white rims… and a Christmas hat on her head. It was a truly perfect sight and his throat went dry, not having expected this last surprise. 

“Do you not want to unwrap your present, Freed?” Mira cooed, loving the effect she had on him and slowly stepping closer after the ever so stoic mage only stood there, frozen and gazing at her. 

However, her question seemed to thaw him a bit and he quickly shook his head in an attempt to focus. “You look absolutely stunning,” he whispered and put his hands on her waist. Realizing that this wouldn’t answer her query though he managed to form a small smirk at last before leaning down to capture her lips in a tender kiss while cheekily moving his hands lower. “And oh, how much I _do_ want to unwrap this lovely present, Mira…” 

After all it was the kiss that led both of them to the bedroom and Mirajane enjoyed the attention her boyfriend was giving each and every spot of her body as he slowly removed bit by bit of the lingerie. She loved how he just found the right spots to touch, made her shiver in pleasure. She loved how much passion there was in every movement and touch, rough or gentle. And minutes later they were one once more, the streets emptied and silent but moans and whispers of love uttered in the heat of their intimacy in his bedroom.  

“Merry Christmas, Freed- _ahh_ …”


End file.
